Rachael Beck
Rachael Beck is an Australian actress. Biography Born in Sydney, Australia, Beck began acting as a child, predominantly in musicals but also as the title character in the one-woman show Young Judy. She also played Claudia Rossi in the series Family and Friends and appeared in both Hey Dad..! and Home and Away. Singing Beck appeared in a number of Australian musical productions, including as Rumpleteazer and Belle in the respective Australian premieres of Cats and Beauty and the Beast respectively. She also originated the role of Alicia in Eureka! and played such characters as Sally Bowles in Cabaret, Claire in Ordinary Days and Truly Scrumptious in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Beck also appeared on the singing reality series It Takes Two and released the albums This Girl and My Baby Just Cares For Me. Television It Takes Two (2007) *Wonderful World (duet) *Mustang Sally (duet) *How Sweet It Is (duet) *Theme from Mahogany (duet) *The Lion Sleeps Tonight (duet) *Sing (And Tell The Blues So Long)(duet) *Islands in the Stream (duet) *Solid Rock (duet) *Candyman (duet) *Can't Stop The Music (duet) *Tears In Heaven (duet) *Solid Rock (reprise)(duet) *Get Ready *Baby It's Cold Outside (duet) *Am I Ever Gonna See Your Face Again (duet) *9 to 5 (duet) *You Don't Have to Be a Star (To Be in My Show) Stage Cats (1985) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *The Rum Tum Tugger *Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Beauty and the Beast (1995) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Les Misérables (1997) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale The Sound of Music (2000) *The Sound of Music (solo) *My Favorite Things (duet) *My Favorite Things (reprise 1)(solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (reprise 2)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *An Ordinary Couple (duet) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Singin' in the Rain (2001) *I've Got a Feelin' You're Foolin' (contains solo lines) *You Are My Lucky Star (duet) *Good Mornin' (contains solo lines) *Would You? (solo) *Would You? (reprise)(solo) *You Are My Lucky Star (contains solo lines) Cabaret (2003) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Eureka! (2004)(originated the role) The Pajama Game (2006) *Her Is (duet) *Steam Heat (contains solo lines) *Hernando's Hideaway (contains solo lines) *The Three of Us (Me, Myself and I)(duet) *The Pajama Game Finale Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds (2007) Ordinary Days (2012) *Let Things Go (solo) *I'm Trying (duet) *Fine (duet) *Party Interlude (solo) *Gotta Get Out (solo) *I'll Be Here (solo) Side by Side by Sondheim (2012) Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2013) *Toot Suits (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Truly Scrumptious (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Nautical reprise) *Teamwork (contains solo lines) *Doll On A Music Box/Truly Scrumptious (Reprise)(duet) *Chitty Flies Home Next to Normal (2015) *Just Another Day (contains solo lines) *Who's Crazy/My Psychopharmacologist and I (contains solo lines) *I Miss the Mountains (solo) *It's Gonna Be Good (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know (solo) *I Am the One (contains solo lines) *Superboy and the Invisible Girl (contains solo lines) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dance (duet) *Didn't I See This Movie? (solo) *Light in the Dark (duet) *Wish I Were Here (duet) *Song of Forgetting (contains solo lines) *Seconds and Years (contains solo lines) *Better Than Before (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know" (reprise)(duet) *How Could I Ever Forget? (duet) *It's Gonna Be Good" (reprise)(duet) *Why Stay?/A Promise (contains solo lines) *The Break (solo) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling(reprise)(contains solo lines) *Maybe (Next to Normal)(duet) *So Anyway (solo) *Light (contains solo lines) Albums This Girl (2014) *Send In The Clowns (solo) *Only Girl (In The World)(solo) *State Of The Heart (duet) *Running Up That Hill (solo) *Sun & Moon (duet) *Love Is Everything (solo) *Bluebird (solo) *One Hand One Heart (solo) *To Make You Feel My Love (solo) *Perfect Day (solo) My Baby Just Cares For Me (2014) *Get Happy (duet) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *I Got Rhythm (duet) *Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (duet) *You Stepped Out of a Dream (duet) *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off/Let's Do It (duet) *The Sound of Music medley (duet) *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *My Baby Just Cares for Me (duet) *But Not for Me (duet) *Truly Scrumptious (duet) Gallery beckrumpleteazer.jpg|'Rumpleteazer' in Cats. jackmanbeck.jpg|'Gaston' and Belle in Beauty and the Beast. beckfantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. beckkathy.jpg|'Kathy Selden' in Singin' in the Rain. beckittakestwo.jpg|It Takes Two. beckbeth.jpg|'Beth' in Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of The War of the Worlds. beckclaire.jpg|'Claire' in Ordinary Days. becktruly.jpg|'Truly Scrumptious' in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. thisgirl.jpg|'This Girl.' mybabybeck.jpg|'My Baby Just Cares For Me.' hansonbeck.jpg|'Dan' and Diana Goodman in Next to Normal. Beck, Rachael Beck, Rachael